Pembalut?
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Saat menjalani latihan, Naruto berbisik meminta sesuatu yang sontak membuat objek pembisikannya terkaget-kaget./"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"/"Ya tentu saja, apa itu?"/"Hah?"/ Apa yang ditanyakan pemuda pirang itu?Judul yg aneh dari fanfic yang tak kalah aneh. Oneshoot. Semi Canon. NOT FEMNARU.


**...**

**Pembalut? : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto  
**

**Rated : K**

**~Scene episode 10**

**WARNING : SEMI AU, SEMI CANON, SEMI ORIGINAL CHARACTER, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO, GAJE, DLL.**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BRUK**

Suara benda jatuh di iringi dengan nafas terengah dari bibir merah milik seorang ninja wanita bersurai merah muda, terdengar menderu. Tubuh ramping di balik baju merah selututnya jatuh terlentang di bawah sebuah pohon dalam hutan, tangannya yang merentang ke samping nampak sedang menggenggam sebilah _kunai_ dengan erat. Ia terlihat lelah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis manis tersebut, dua bocah lelaki yang seumur dengan sang _kunoichi_ muda itu pun nampak kelelahan.

"Yak, cukup! Sakura, kau ikut denganku!"

"Eh?!"

Memandang dua bocah yang nampak sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Sasuke dan Naruto tetap disini..,"

"Aku dan Sakura akan pergi untuk melihat jembatan bersama Tazuna **san**," ujar sebuah suara.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan rompi hijau khas_ jounin_ desa Konoha membalut tubuh terlatih namun kurus miliknya, nampak tengah berdiri di sebuah hutan kecil sebuah desa dengan kedua lengan ketiaknya menumpu pada tongkat penyangga kayu. Ia sedang melatih muridnya saat Tazuna, kakek tua dari Kirigakure, mengajaknya untuk melihat proses pembangunan jembatan.

Terlihat tiga murid _genin_ yang tergabung dalam satu _team_ bernama laskar Kakashi, Maaf! Maksudnya _team_ 7, tengah duduk terengah di hadapan guru mereka, dengan satu orang bocah bersurai pirang duduk di atas permukaan tanah sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat menghantam lantai beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika dirinya mencoba menaiki sebuah batang pohon sesuai intruksi _sensei_-nya.

"Kalian akan tetap tinggal disini, hingga mampu menguasai tehnik _Kinobori no Waza_..,"

Guru pecinta buku bersampul _orange_ yang selalu ia baca setiap saat itu, nampak memandang dengan tatapan sedikit sayu kedua murid lelaki yang nampak acuh dengan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kalian harus bisa menguasainya sebelum tengah malam!" tandas sang guru.

Sementara itu, bocah pirang yang sedari tadi duduk sambil mengelus kepala benjolnya, mulai beranjak menuju satu-satunya wanita di _team_-nya. Membuat gadis muda Haruno itu mendudukan badannya segera, dengan kedua kakinya menekuk ke samping belakang, khas wanita.

Manik hitam kelam milik bocah berbaju biru dengan kerah yang hampir menutupi lehernya, mengikuti setiap gerakan gundukan pirang yang terbungkus jaket _orange_ beberapa meter di jauh berbeda, lelaki paling tua bergelar guru itu pun memandang tingkah aneh muridnya yang tengah berjongkok di depan gadis cantik tersebut.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibir tipisnya, hendak membisikan sesuatu pada Sakura. "Hei, hei, Sakura **chan**. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" gumam pemuda berambut pirang.

Sedikit bingung, surai _pink_ panjang itu mengangguk. "Tentu, apa itu, Naruto?"

"Begini, tapi jangan beritahu Sasuke ya!" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"Umm, baiklah," putus Sakura.

"..."

"Hah?!" seru Sakura. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

Sedangkan Kakashi serta Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi dua bocah _genin_ di depannya, hanya mengangkat alis mereka bingung. _**'Ada apa?**_**'** batin mereka.

* * *

Pepohonan hutan Kirigakure terlihat begitu lebat dan saling merapat, rimbunnya dedaunan hijau bergerak pelan saat tertiup angin. Menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara dahan pohon. Langit sore terlihat telah menyelimuti area hutan tersebut, burung malam serta beberapa kelelawar nampak berterbangan keluar dari kerumunan daun pohon hutan tersebut.

"Heyaaahhh!" seruan cempreng namun sedikit parau terdengar memecah suasana sore itu.

Dua orang bocah calon ninja hebat desa Konoha, nampak tengah berlari menapaki batang pohon yang berdampingan dengan memegang sebuah _kunai_ di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Ck,"

Naruto, bocah pirang yang tengah mendecih sebal itu menggerakan tangannya untuk menggores batang pohon di bawah kakinya menggunakan _kunai_, saat dirasa dirinya hendak terjatuh. Dengan sedikit berputar, bocah Uzumaki tersebut mendarat mulus di atas tanah berumput hutan tersebut. Nafasnya nampak memburu.

Sepasang manik biru milik bocah _blonde_ itu memandang sosok _rival_ abadinya yang terus naik ke atas melebihi dirinya. _**'Sial! Sasuke lebih tinggi dariku. Kuso!'**_ batinnya sebal.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih terus berlari hingga hampir mencapai setengah dari batang pohon itu. Saat dirasa tubuhnya tak mampu melakukan lebih jauh lagi, ia pun melompati kedua sisi pohon untuk bisa menapak ke atas tanah tanpa harus jatuh berdebam. _**'Tubuhku hampir lemas, cakraku juga hanya tersisa sedikit,'**_ batin bocah Uchiha itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja mendarat dengan kedua kaki serta satu tangan pucatnya menumpu pada tanah, badannya sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Menyebabkan beberapa tanah menyeruak bak asap kecil di sekitar bocah Uchiha muda. _**'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak boleh kalah dari Sasuke,'**_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

'_**Tapi..,'**_ lanjutnya lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman seperti sedang di alami oleh bocah pirang itu. Wajahnya berkerut, sepasang alis pirangnya saling bertaut, beberapa bulir keringat dingin turut menetes dari wajah _tan_-nya. _**'Shit! Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,'**_

Dengan sisa tenaga serta chakra yang ia miliki, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Memasang segel pada tangannya, ia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan chakra pada kedua kakinya. Sesuatu yang tak nyaman pada bagian tubuh bawahnya, membuat wadah Kyuubi itu ingin segera menyelesaikan latihannya dan segera kembali ke penginapan.

'_**Konsentrasi, konsentrasi. Kumpulkan chakra pada kedua telapak kaki,'**_ rapal Naruto dalam hati, matanya terpejam erat.

Setelah yakin kali ini akan berhasil, kedua kelopak berhias manik biru itu terbuka. _**'Yosh, kali ini pasti bisa!**_**' **Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk berlari menuntaskan latihannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga bocah serba _orange_ itu berlari menuju pohon di depannya. Namun sebuah suara mengehentikan lajunya. "Oi! Naruto!" seru Sasuke cukup kencang. Hingga membuat Naruto spontan menghentikan laju larinya, menyebabkannya bocah manis itu oleng dan jatuh ke depan dengan wajah menghantam permukaan tanah yang keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _TEME_! KAU MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU!" teriak bocah rubah itu marah. Kedutan manis terlukis di keningnya.

Walaupun sebal, Naruto menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk kebelakang layaknya Sakura tadi siang, Naruto duduk memandang ke arah si _raven_. Kedua tangan _tan_-nya bertumpu pada tanah di antara kedua kakinya.

"Itu... Anu... Begini..," ujar Sasuke patah-patah bak goyangan penyanyi dangdut.

Naruto yang memang sedang sebal pada Sasuke, memandang _rival_-nya itu sok minta ditampol. Sebelah alisnya berkedut kesal menunggu perkataan sahabatnya itu. _**'Tumben sekali dia mengajakku berbicara lebih dulu?'**_ batinnya.

Sedikit menggerakan badan serta kepalanya kesana kemari, salah tingkah, adik Uchiha Itachi itu kembali bergumam tidak jelas. "Aku... Bukan... Tadi kau bertanya apa pada Sakura,?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya nampak bergerak-gerak, bibirnya pun sedikit berkedut tak rela. Namun akhirnya iya bisa mengutarakan rasa penasarannya sedari tadi, walaupun harus dengan di iringi semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Gengsi.

Pertanyaan _simple_ dari si Uchiha bungsu itu membuat mata Naruto membulat, sedikit_ shock_. Haruskah ia katakan? Begitulah batinnya.

"..."

"Hei, Dobe! Jawab aku, bodoh!" sentak Sasuke saat dilihat, bocah di depannya hanya diam dan malah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa pipinya bersemu merah begitu?

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangan Naruto mengepal di atas tanah yang ia jadikan tumpuan. Surai pirangnya menutupi hampir semua wajahnya yang kini penuh rona merah. Tetap menunduk, telapak tangan kiri Naruto terangkat memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya.

Setelah dirasa sahabatnya itu berjongkok di depannya, Naruto menegakan kepalanya lalu berbisik ke telinga Sasuke. "Sebenarnya... Aku..," jeda Naruto sebentar.

"Kau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Aku... Sedang..."

"Hemm?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..."

"..."

"Meminta pembalut," jelas Naruto sembari tersenyum bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLETAK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sasuke?" erang Naruto. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang di jitak Sasuke cukup keras.

Dengan cuek, Uchiha muda itu berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan si blonde yang kini tengah mengikutinya sambil mengomel. Manik _onyx_-nya melirik bocah di sampingnya, setelah itu ia mendengus pelan. _**'Dasar, Usuratonkachi! Mana ada laki-laki yang membutuhkan pembalut?'**_ batinnya.

Sinar rembulan yang begitu benderang di malam yang gelap itu, menerangi setiap langkah kedua bocah _genin_ yang tengah berjalan dalam keheningan sesaat. Karena bocah pirang yang sudah sembuh dari acara benjolnya itu tengah sibuk mengomel bak seorang istri yang mendapat perlakuan KDRT dari suaminya. Sepertinya akan ada yang tidur di sofa malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar jika Naruto meminta pembalut padamu, Sakura?"

Di balik semak-semak yang cukup lebat, tak jauh dari deretan pohon yang tergores batangnya akibat sesi latihan bocah _genin_ asal Konoha, terdengar sebuah suara berat seorang laki-laki yang sedikit teredam akibat bibinya yang tertutup masker.

Gadis yang di panggil sakura menoleh ke arah sang _sensei_, manik hijau _zamrud_-nya menatap anak Shiroi Kiba* lau mengangguk pelan. "Iya... Naruto berbisik padaku saat latihan tadi siang, ia bilang pahanya sedikit tergores dan terasa sakit. Makanya ia meminta pembalut untuk membalut lukanya itu..," jelasnya.

"Belum sempat kuberikan, kau sudah mengajaku," lanjut Sakura yang di sambut bulir keringat menggantung di pelipis Kakashi.

"Yare-yare,,, murid-muridku yang polos,"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE :**

**~Kinobori no Waza : seni memanjat pohon. Tehnik ninjutsu yang mengharuskan pengguna mengumpulkan chakranya pada kedua telapak kaki untuk bisa naik ke atas batang pohon.**

**~Shiroi Kiba : Taring Putih, sebutan ayahnya Kakashi di Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Kizuna**


End file.
